


Silver and Dittany

by peculiarmars



Series: When You Break [12]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Autistic Draco Malfoy, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-17
Updated: 2017-06-17
Packaged: 2018-11-15 04:54:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,190
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11223756
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/peculiarmars/pseuds/peculiarmars
Summary: "I'm going to get a tattoo." Draco announced after a minute. Harry stared at him from the corner of his eye."Oh?""Yeah. I was thinking maybe on my forehead.""Sounds cool. What's it gonna be of?""It's going to be seven words. Seven of the most legendary, memorable words the great Harry Potter has ever spoken."





	Silver and Dittany

**Author's Note:**

> im not particularly happy with how this turned out, but hey, the next one should hopefully be better.

He had done it. He couldn't he had finally done it, and he couldn't believe how easy it had been. Not only had he gotten the memory from Professor Slughorn, he had also weasled his way out of his detention. Felix Felicas was quickly becoming his new favourite potion.

 

"Potter," A voice said from the shadows. Harry turned, still grinning from his high, and watched Pansy Parkinson step out from behind a suit of armour.

 

"Parkinson." He smiled. Pansy gave him an odd sort of look, but he didn't really notice it.

 

"I just wanted you to know," Pansy began, "that I love Draco. He's my very best friend, like my brother. If you hurt him, then, well, lets just say that the lake is very, very deep." She whispered.

 

"I don't ever want to hurt him." Harry said truthfully. He would rather hurt himself a thousand times over than hurt Draco. He idly noted that it was kind of strange, the way he could go from hating him to loving him in a few weeks. Strange or not, he was very glad that he had.

 

"Good, Potter. Well, I have to meet Granger at your common room. I presume that's where you're going?"

 

"Oh yeah. Why'd you need 'Mione?"

 

Pansy and Harry walked side by side to the common. "Skeeter."

 

Harry nodded. "So, what're you guys doing?"

 

Pansy smirked deviously. "Wouldn't you like to know?" And refused to say anymore.

 

" _Abstinence"_ Harry muttered the password, speaking lowly to avoid Pansy from hearing. Judging by the way her smirk widens, he thinks he might've failed.

 

Oh, well. He's still on a high and doesn't care much about passwords.

 

The few Gryffindors in the common room look up when they enter, and though a few of their stares linger on Pansy for a few moments, they are mostly ignored.

 

Ron and Hermione are sitting together on one of the couches in the corner. Harry flops down next to them.

 

"I got it. And, as a bonus, I got out of that detention."

 

Ron hums thoughtfully. "I guess that Felix stuff really works."

 

"Granger," Pansy interrupts them, "care to join me? It's just about time to start our rounds."

 

Hermione sees Pansy's smirk and catches on instantly. She nods enthusiastically.

 

"Of course, Parkinson, we best get a head start."

 

Ron watches them go, a baffled look on his face. "What's that all about?" He asks Harry.

 

"Something about Skeeter. Their master plan." He explains. Ron snorted.

 

"I can't wait to see that. I wish I could take a picture of Skeeter's face when she gets whats coming to her."

 

Harry laughs, "You and me both, mate."

 

Harry glanced upwards as a shadow fell over them. His hands clenched into fists when he sees Lavender Brown hovering next to the couch.

 

"What?" Harry growls out through gritted teeth, all traces of the the good mood from seconds ago are gone.

 

Lavender sniffs pathetically. She fidgets from foot to foot nervously, and Harry feels a jolt of satisfication when he catches sight of a purple bruise forming across her right cheek. "I j-just wanted to say, s-sorry Harry."

 

"It's not me you should be apologising to." He grounds out. Lavender blinks at him.

 

"B-but you were the one who was angry-"

 

"Angry because you acted like a horrible person, Brown. Whether or not it was me who punched you, Draco is the one who deserves the apology."

 

Lavender still looks confused, but she quickly leaves them alone, heading up to the girls dormitory. Ron and Harry sit in a comfortable silence for a while, the only noise is Ron's quill as he scribbles out an essay. One which Harry probably should've done already. He doesn't notice immediatly notice that Ron has stopped writing and is instead staring at him with thoughtful look.

 

"Harry, mate," He starts quietly, his voice barely above a whisper. "you know how today in Potions, when Slughorn asked what you smelt, did you really smell Malfoy?"

 

"How'd you know it was Draco?"

 

Ron gave him a pitiful stare. "Mate, we all know that Malfoy douses himself in cologne every morning. It had to be him."

 

Harry is silent for a moment.

 

"Yeah," He says finally, "it really was him."

 

* * *

 

 

"So, Parkinson, is everything set in place?" Hermione questions as her and the Slytherin do their rounds together. Pansy has been wearing a devious smirk for almost two hours now, and it shows no sign of disappearing.

 

"Oh, it is. They'll catch Skeeter in Diagon Alley. Once the spell is cast, everyone will know she's an animagus. They Ministry doesn't really approve of animagus's, and Skeeter isn't very liked anyway, so I'd like to see her talk her way out of this one."

 

Hermione feels her face morph into her own smirk. "I, personally, cannot wait to read the next few issues of _The Daily Prophet._ "

 

* * *

 

 

Draco was having a casual conversation with Goyle outside Charms class, about the proper use of Acromantula venom, when a slightly fearful looking Lavender Brown trudged up to him, Parvarti Patil by her side, looking equally nervous.

 

Draco fixed his trademark cruel sneer on his faced and stared down his nose at her. Goyle looked ready to punch her. Going by the purple-grey bruise on her face, Harry had done a find job of that already. Still, round two would likely be interesting.

 

"Yes?" He sneered.

 

Lavender shifted nervously. "I just wanted to say, Malfoy, I-I'm sorry about what I said."

 

Draco scoffed. "And, Brown? You apologised. Now piss off." Draco glared at her and she hurridly moved to the back of the line.

 

Goyle stared after her, fists curling. "I wish I had gotten round two, you know."

 

Draco snickered loudly, causing Blaise and Pansy, who had not seen Lavender apologise, to look over at them bemusedly.

 

"I would've liked to see that."

 

"You and me both." A low voice said from behind him. Draco didn't have to see a face to know who that voice belonged to.

 

"Potter," He said without his usual venom. Alone, he knew where they stood. But in public, surrounded by other students? He had no idea where they stood.

 

"Malfoy," Harry came into view, smiling at him. Draco found his lips turning upwards without permission.

 

Goyle politely turned to Crabbe, giving them their privacy.

 

"Got a spare period today, Draco?" Harry whispered lowly. Draco flushed at their close proximity.

 

"After Defence," He whispered back.

 

"Meet me down by the stream,"

 

* * *

 

 

Walking into Defence, Draco had no idea what to expect from Professor Snape. On one hand, the man was his godfather, and although he knew he treated the students from other houses terribly, he had always treated Draco well. However, things were different now. Snape would know that Draco had deflected.

 

Draco steeled himself as he walked into Professor Snape's dark classroom, taking his usual seat between Vince and Greg.

 

For the most part of the lesson, Snape ignored them. Refused to even look in Draco's direction. It wasn't until he was called on randomly that Snape acknowledged his godsons presence.

 

"Mr Malfoy, what is in the powder that must be applied to a werewolf bite if the infected is to survive?"

 

Draco had blinked at him, not expecting to be called on him. He racked his brains, remembering what he had been taught in third year, by Snape and Professor Lupin.

 

"Silver and dittany, sir?" It sounded vaguely familiar.

 

For some reason Snape looked annoyed with him. "Obviously." He said slowly.

 

"And what is the name of the potion that that allows the werewolf to keep its human mind?"

 

Draco thought back to third year again, but this time he really didn't remember. In third year he honestly hadn't paid that much attention to Professor Lupin's lessons.

 

"I don't know, sir." His fingers were clenched tight around his quill. He hated being put on the spot by Professors, and Snape being _Snape_ just made the whole thing worse.

 

"Ten points from Slytherin, Mr Malfoy. See me after class."

 

A titter of quiet laughter went around the class from behind him. Draco guessed it was the Gryffindors, as he doubted that the Slytherins would be laughing as he just lost them house points. To the Gryffindors, seeing Draco Malfoy being knocked down a peg by his favourite teacher must be funny, he guessed.

 

He glanced to his right, at Harry. He couldn't quite figure out the expression he wore, but it looked like he was angry. He wasn't suprised. He would be angry if the positions were swapped.

 

"Potter," Snape suddenly says, "what is the name of the potion that allow the werewolf to keep its human mind?"

 

"Wolfsbane." Harry snapped.

 

"Wolfsbane, _sir_." Snape corrected.

 

"There's no need to call me sir, professor." He muttered quietly.

 

Or, he thought he had.

 

Snape's face creased in anger, and he turned red to the tips of his ears. Next to him, Ron snorted and Hermione tittered quietly. Someone from the Slytherins laughed as well. Dean and Seamus snickered loudly.

 

"Detention, Potter!" Snape snarled.

 

Harry was trying not to too laugh so much that he didn't really care.

 

* * *

 

 

Draco stayed in his seat and watched as the other students filed out of the class. They left, one by one, until it was just Draco and Snape in the classroom.

 

"Professor?"

 

"I'm disappointed in you, Draco."

 

Draco couldn't figure out if Snape was angry or upset. Maybe both. He stared down at the wood of the desk. "Yes, Professor."

 

"Do you have any idea what you have done? Deflecting is dangerous, Draco. Your mother is -"

 

"She's - she _will_ be fine!" He caught himself before he gave away his mothers whereabouts.

 

"You can't know that! You are an insolent child! Why in gods name I ever agreed to help you I don't know! You're young and stupid!" Snape shouted.

 

Draco jumped from his chair, kicking it over. "I don't know either, Professor! But you didn't help me much! You're a bastard, Severus. Merlin, I hate you sometimes!" He threw his books into his bag and swung over his shoulder, making sure to knock an inkwell off of his desk. He headed to the door.

 

"Draco-" Snape's voice sounded weird, but he didn't hear the rest of what he said. He slammed the door behind him and furiously stomped his way to the Forbidden Forest.

 

* * *

 

 

 

The majority of Draco's anger had dissapaited by the time he reached the tree trunk. It left him with a numb feeling in his chest and a tightness in his throat. He flopped down next to Harry, leaning on his shoulder.

 

"Hey, Draco." Harry murmured.

 

"I'm going to get a tattoo." Draco announced after a minute. Harry stared at him from the corner of his eye.

 

"Oh?"

 

"Yeah. I was thinking maybe on my forehead."

 

"Sounds cool. What's it gonna be of?"

 

"It's going to be seven words. Seven of the most legendary, memorable words the great Harry Potter has ever spoken."

 

Draco could feel Harry snicker.

 

"I'm getting 'No-need-to-call-me-sir-professor' tattooed across my forehead."

 

"I doubt you'll be the only one. I think Ron is seriously considering naming his firstborn child that."

 

"I think maybe Granger will have a slight objection to that."

 

"Hermione? What would- oh my god, are they dating?" Harry knew he could be unobservant at times, but surely they would've told him?

 

"You don't see it? Weasley looks at Granger the way you look at me." He says without thinking.

 

"Well, they must be dating. Or, at least want to be dating, then." Harry mumbles as he presses a kiss to Draco's cheek. Draco blushes, leaning into Harry's touch.

 

"I meant to ask, Harry, did you really smell me in the Amortentia?" He holds his breath, praying to Merlin that Harry hadn't just made the smells up to make him feel better.

 

"Yeah, I did. You know what else I smelt?" Draco shook his head.

 

"Peacocks and sarcasm."

 

"Hilarious, Harry. Well, I smelt sass and reckless bravery."

 

Harry huffed good-naturedly. "I'm not reckless."

 

Draco raised an eyebrow. "Sure you're not." He fidgeted until he was lying on Harry's chest, with Harry propped up on his elbow.

 

"What happened with Slugorn?" He asked.

 

"I got it. I'm supposed to meet Dumbledore tonight so we can look at it."

 

"How did you get it?"

 

"I used the Felix Felicas, the one he gave me at the beginning of the year." Harry said.

 

"I remember that. I was - what's a word that means sad and angry?"

 

"Sangry?"

 

Draco shoved him lightly in the chest. "I'll just go with upset. I wanted that so bad. I guess it was good that I didn't get it."

 

"I wonder what would've happened if you had've gotten it."

 

Draco was thoughtful. "I would like to think this would've happened sooner."

 

He reached up and tangled his hand in Harry's hair. He had always secretly liked the look of it, and it felt even better between his fingertips. He brushed Harry's lips with his own.

 

"Me too," Harry whispered, before he sealed their lips in kiss that felt like it lasted for hours.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Silver and Dittany really is needed if a person infected by lycanthropy is to survive (according to Harry Potter Wiki)
> 
> Also!! please check out my fic Winter's Wizard:
> 
> http://archiveofourown.org/works/11085444/chapters/24728472


End file.
